Usuario discusión:Waxo159
Hi Waxo159 -- we are excited to have Naruto Latino as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro En español Hola Waxo159. Bueno, Catherine ya te dio la bienvenida (aunque en inglés :-) ). Soy el único miembro del staff de Wikia que habla español, así que si te es más cómodo solicitar ayuda en la configuración de tu nuevo wiki o en cualquier otro asunto relacionado con él, puedes dejarme un mensaje en mi página de discusión. Un saludo cordial. ---- Hola Waxo159 Hola Waxo159, soy DarkspiderDarkspider, soy miemro de la wikia de Star Wars. Me ha interesado mucho esto de Naruto y eh revisado algunos de los articulos que hay, son buenos tienen contenido amplio pero algunos requieren mas imagenes y otros pocos mas informacion, al igual que se necesitan muchos mas articulos, debido a la comparacion con Narutopedia. Me gustaria ayudarte y darte algunas opciones para mejorar esta wikia. Saludos. p. d.: Tambien seria bueno mejorar la imagen de la portada. Hola Hola, te tengo una pregunta: ¿Cuando Naruto Shippuden llegara a América? --201.243.137.57 21:46 4 abr 2009 (UTC) Hola Waxo 159 es que te queria preguntar algo..¿como se pone para que borres un articulo..es que hay algunos inservibles gracias¡¡¡¡¡es qeu soy nuevo en esta wiki Shotambien Pedido Bien, soy Sunan y me gustaría ayudar en todo lo posible a la Wiki, ya que me encanta Naruto. Te querría pedir que me hicieras admnistradora de la wiki, porque hay cosas innecesarias que deben ser borradas y otras que necesitan ser cambiadas y editadas. Te agradecería muchísimo que me deajras ser administradora, porque tengo mucha información y estoy actualizando todas y cada una de las páginas. También quiero dar consejos a todos los editores de la Wiki y creo que, sin tener autoridad, nadie me hará caso... así que, por favor, te pido que me hagas administradora. Un cordial saludo, Sunan.--Sunan 17:10 30 ago 2009 (UTC) Hola Waxo159 ¿Que te parece la nueva imagen del foro que hice? --Saske21-2 19:21 30 ago 2009 (UTC) Hola Waxo159 Espero que estés bien. Si ya lo notaste contribuí un poco en varios artículos, si tienes alguna duda o no dudes en contactarme. Espero pasar un buen tiempo aquí. Saludos! ¡¡¡¡ HhOoLlAa!!!! * ola yo soy Ed-AnImE y soy parte de naruto wiki y la pagina esta muy padre bueno esk me gusta muxo naruto xD bueno pienso k ati tambien no¿? bueno ojala respondas la pregunta bueno xao a y si algun dia me podrias decir como hacer mi pagina mas padre? bueno adios hola! hola soy david07 te quiero deci que esta pagina estabien buena por que uno le puede ir poniendo + informacion esto lo que la hace bien repadrisima!david 21:06 24 sep 2010 (UTC) waxo159 oye amigo admisnistrador me podrias decir coomo llegar a ser un administrador de esta wikia como tu y james cullen el creador de la nueva akatsuki¿? megauzumaki 21:58 10 nov 2010 (UTC) ERES GRANDE¡¡¡¡¡¡ ASI QUE TU ERES EL ADMINISTADOR,QUE MARAVILLA 'hola!!!' quiero editar una pagina pero no puedo porque esta bloquada y no se puede ¿me podrias ayudar en este problema por favor?